fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sao Sasaki
Sao Sasaki '(サンパウロ 佐々木 ''sanpauro sasaki, '' is a righteous mage belonging to the Golden Pixie guild. Currently, she roams Fiore with her newly-found brother, and occasionally his team. Appearance Sao is a young beautiful woman with fair skin and shining emerald green eyes. Her long blonde hair is tied back into a ponytail, but her bangs and the two loose braids framing her face are not a part of it. Sao has small lips that contrast with her big, hopeful eyes, and large pointy ears. She wears a green medieval-style dress with gold and white trim. Around her midsection she wears a tight leather corset, and a light brown belt. Her dress splits in two around her pelvis, revealing her white tights. The dress ends in a jagged style, with a white outline. Personality Sao is known to come on a bit strong to those she just meets, in the way that she is just ''too ''friendly. All she has to do is shake hands with someone and it will be as if she has known them for years, and she starts blabbing away about her hobbies, and asking about theirs. Because of this, Sao is very charasmatic and can, on some occasions, get her and Eugene out of sticky situations by talking up an excuse. If Sao were to be yelled or be belittled by someone, her immediate response would be to start crying like a child, much to everyone's displeasure Magic and Abilities '''Master Tactitian: '''Sao is able to decipher people's personalities and actions to the point to where she is able to pinpoint there next attack, which she can then counter appropriately. This has been shown to be a crucial skill in Sao's life, due to her not having the strongest magic. '''Acrobatic Prodigy: '''Sao can easily run and jump long distances with grace, and even run along thin edges without slipping and falling. This is also helpful in battle, as she can jump out of the way of incoming attacks, and even counter them with her own spell. '''Above-Average Magic Power: '''Having possesed a decent amount of magical energy since she was small, Sao is currently on her way to perfecting her magical powers, and therefore use more energy. Her magic power level allows her to keep going for longer than the average mage, but not nearly as long as that of a S-Class level mage. '''Fairy Magic: '(妖精の魔法 yousei no mahou) is Caster-type magic that allows the user to use the magical abilites of a "fairy", a creature originating from European folklore. Such matter is placed under the user's control, with them being able to manipulate it to their every whim, making it float in the air in wide arcs. Through its use, the user is capable of carrying out a variety of Magic attacks. The dust is shown to possess explosive properties, with a relatively small amount of it being capable of producing fierce explosions; in addition, larger amounts of it can be shaped into objects of various sizes, again usable for offense. * 'Fairy Machine Gun '(妖精機銃 レブラホーン: Yōsei Kijū) This spell allows the user to shoot multiple thin shards of razor-sharp leaves at the opponent, which can easily cut and break two layers of skin, causing stinging pains and minor bleeding. If used enough, this could spell the end of a battle. * 'Shooting Star '(シューティングスター shuutingu sutaa) This spell covers the caster in fairy dust, and then launches the caster at the enemy in a missile-like fashion. Upon impact, the spell conjures a magical chain reaction, that causes the area of impact to explain- in this case, it is the enemy. This explosion does not hinder the caster in any way, but it can to severe damage to an opponent. * '''Pixie Soul (妖精の魂 yousei no tamashii) After casting, a pair of transparent, glittery wings sprout from Sao's back, allowing her the ability of flight. * Nature's Justice '(性の正義 ''seishitsuno masayoshi) This spell calls upon the powers of the woodland fairy, the Dryad. The user is able to sprout a full grown oak tree from the ground, and is able to manipulate the tree and its branches to attacks the opponent, or shield the user from danger *'Dust Ball '(ほこりがボール hokori ga booru) The user conjures up a ball of yellow flame, infused with pixie dust in both of their hands, and then hurls them both at the enemy. Upon impact, the dust dizzies and disoriants the enemy, rendering them unable to cast a spell, and leaving them a prime target for a follow-up attack '''Healing Magic (治癒魔法 Chiyu Mahō) is a Caster Magic which allows the user to pour magical energy into the target's wounds, which then is converted into the victim's own magical energy and as such they become healed. It is one of the rarest magics in the world. There have also been named spells for this magic. Animal Soul (アニマルソウル Animaru Sōru) The user utilizes this form of Take Over to transform their body parts into that of animals. They may choose to transform either some of their body parts or their entire body. Along with that, the user gains the abilities of the animal that they transform into, such as enhanced combat abilities or the ability to fly or swim.This ultimately offers them a good deal in versatility as the transformations can be used both in and out of combat, depending on which one the user picks. However, the exact way to obtain any of the transformations is currently unknown. * Animal Soul: Shark (動物の魂: サメ doubutsu no tamashii: same) If in water, the user can activate this form for the ability to swim long distances, as well as attack ferociously. * Animal Soul: Rhino (動物の魂: サメ doubutsu no tamashii: sai) This transformation allows the user to turn into the mighty rhino, and increases the users durability heavily. This spell can also be used to break through barricades or even walls. * 'Animal Soul: Cheetah '(動物の魂: チーター doubutsu no tamashii: chiita) This transformation allows the user to transform into the prowler of the savannah, the cheetah. This triples the users speed, as well as their attack power. While in the form, the user can pin down even the strongest of enemies.